maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud
Episode Summary Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Jack Sparrow teams up with Captain Hook to defeat Peter Pan. Batman Family Feud: The Batman family join Family Feud in order to stop the Riddler. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #Opening Scene #[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End']] (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Carribean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End]/Movie Parody of Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan Peter Pan]) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Top 5 Things Katy Perry Kissed But Didn't Like (Spoof on Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl) #Farting Car (Cartoon) #Toys "4" Brats (Ad Parody of Toys 'R' Us) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animation by M. Wartella) #Lobsters watching human idiots (Cartoon) #Dinosaurs with bird effects (Cartoon) #Man sells tree (Cartoon) (Don Martin Segment) #Frog the Bounty Hunter (Video Game Parody of Frogger/TV Parody of Dog the Bounty Hunter) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Dog-O-Phone (Cartoon) (Animation by M. Wartella) #I Before E Except After C (interrupted by MAD News) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a turkey is in the middle of playing pool. (MAD News Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) (Ad Parodies Segment) #I Before E Except After C (is Continued) #Spy vs. Spy - Dynamite (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Old Man puts away human parts (Cartoon) (Animation by M. Wartella) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup (Celebrities Without Their Makeup Segment) #Man defuses bomb with snot (Cartoon) #[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']] (Spoof on Batman/TV Game Show Parody of Family Feud) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (Frog the Bounty Hunter) Frog tries to get his dad squished from car. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *A guy shakes his rear end in Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End while the judge picked Captain Hook. *The things Katy Perry kissed were a porpcuine, tapioca pudding, fish eggs, a mouse trap, and the Liberty Bell's "crack". *The items at Toys "4" Brats were Baby Cutz-a-Lot, LECTRO, Meat Farm, Skill Saw, and Play-Don't. *One of the dinosaurs represented Tweety Bird and the saber toothed tiger represented Sylvester, both from Looney Tunes. *In Batman Family Feud, if you pause really quickly, you can see the shows coming after Family Feud. Upcoming shows were: 1. 6:30 Clam Chowder Toons (Chowder/Looney Tunes) 2. 7:00 Freakish Yellow Speaking Absorbent Towel Larry (SpongeBob SquarePants) 3. 7:30 Ben 80: The Golden Years (Ben 10/The Golden Girls) 4. 8:00 When Cartoons Attack (When Vacations Attack) 5. 8:30 Frosty Foster's Home for Imaginary Icecream (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Diedrich Bader is the voice of Batman in this episode. Bader is also the voice of Batman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Robert Pattinson (Edward) aired twice in this episode. *Baby Cutz-a-Lot looks similar to Dora the Explorer. *The Spacenook screen appeared when Jack Sparrow and his crew were in space on the ship. *If you look more closely on the island Jack Sparrow lands on, you can see a nuclear waste plant from The Simpsons. *Daffy Duck appeared in the pirates sketch and unlike most characters on MAD, his appearance wasn't changed. *First appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. *This is the second episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The first was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Batman, Frog the Bounty Hunter Announcer and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Captain Hook, Turkey and Alfred Pennyworth *Mikey Day - The Riddler, Lobster and Leland Chapman *Larry Dorf - Duane "Frog" Chapman, Teacher and Robin *Rachel Ramras - Tyra Banks, Katy Perry, Beth Smith Chapman, Larry's Wife, Lola Berkel, Mrs. Johnson, Makeup Artist and Batgirl *Kevin Shinick - Jack Sparrow, Llama, Peter Pan, Edward Cullen, Cap'n Munch, Top 5 Things Katy Perry Kissed But Didn't Like Announcer, Porcupine, Tweety, Batman Family Feud Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Al Roker, Roy and Pirate Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes